Lonely Boy
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: Caminando y caminando encuentra, poco a poco, las explicaciones pertinentes, antes de que acaben con lo que aún le queda de sí mismo. Puede ser HYDRA, SHIELD, Steve Rogers, él mismo. No sabe, nunca ha sabido realmente...- Bucky Barnes, tomando como línea el final cinematográfico de "Soldado del Invierno"
1. Caída

_- __**Notas de Autor: **_¡Buenas madrugadas! Al menos desde donde vivo, sé que no he actualizado algunas historias pero después de ir a la sala de cine y ver ésta belleza cinematográfica, tenía que explayar mis sentimientos de alguna manera. No sé qué tanto planearan con nuestro queridísimo antagonista principal, pero aquí tienen un poco de lo que mi tiempo libre y amor hacia el personaje lograron especular. Espero les guste, yey*

_**- Informaciones: **_Bucky solitario, trama sencilla y ganas de explorar su personalidad perturbada un rato inolvidable, dedicado a la** Denny** y la **Chophie**, porque son mis Musas y me dan amor 24/7 *sparkles*

_**- Advertencias: **_Acción Poética Roedora (?) (Ya está beteado, yey*)

¡A Leer!

.

.

-.-

Estaba solo, aunque no era algo que le fastidiara. La suerte había sido misericordiosa con él, porque después de fracasar en su misión de forma tan patética, lo único que podía esperar era la muerte.

Todo había salido francamente mal, reflexionó mientras caminaba entre matorrales altos y enredaderas cuyas espinas le rasguñaban las manos y los pies desnudos, pisó fango y chasqueó la lengua, batallando para avanzar al ritmo que llevaba antes, sin poder evitarlo se preguntó qué sucedería con él, tenía la ligera impresión de que Hydra falló en su misión colosal y la organización estaba agonizante, si eso era así, significaba que quedó sin utilidad alguna

Libertad para un guerrero, eso era lo único que recordaba ser, no le servía de nada. Masculló con enojo, mientras trataba de estudiar el suelo, lleno de grama y pasto alto, buscando alguna ruta alterna menos salvaje y peligrosa de la que tenía frente a sí.

_"Yo siempre seré tú amigo"_

Se agazapó en el acto, el recuerdo resonó tan fuerte que por un segundo creyó el regreso de su objetivo, aferró el cuchillo entre sus dedos y reguló su respiración, al confirmar que estaba fuera de riesgo apretó los puños, retomando con mayor energía su incierto camino.

No tenía idea de por qué le había salvado, lo creyó una deuda de honor en ese segundo de indecisión, mientras todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba, pero la auténtica razón que le llevó a nadar hasta la orilla con el Capitán inconsciente a cuestas no la sabía, y entre más intentaba reflexionarla, menos comprendía su proceder.

Escuchó el atronador sonido de un helicóptero pasar sobre su cabeza, y se limitó a caminar hasta un árbol mediano y detenerse bajo su sombra, aguardó pacientemente a que se alejara, su cerebro seguía buscando que lo mataran al no poder obviar la cantidad de memorias que, por un motivo u otro, le hacían cuestionarse con frustración qué las hacía tan interesantes para él. Por qué sentía que no debía olvidarlas bajo ningún concepto y por qué permitía que le distrajeran de sobremanera.

_"¿Bucky?..."_

_"Siempre serás mi amigo"_

_"... ¿Eres tú?"_

El silencio le confirmó que podía seguir avanzando _¿Adónde?_ No tenía idea... Sólo sabía que necesitaba respuestas, estaba dispuesto a buscarlas de quién fuera, empleando los métodos necesarios, no por nada era "El Puño de Hydra", ahora comprendía mejor su nueva misión consigo mismo: Tenía que encontrar su pasado, el vínculo que existía entre él y su enemigo, todas aquellas informaciones que en antaño no le importaban absolutamente nada.

- Bucky... :- Repitió distraídamente, apartando unas ramas con las manos e ingresando a paso rápido a un callejón que evidenciaba claras señales de civilización rural, no entendía por qué le había llamado de aquella forma, sonaba familiar y desconocido a la vez, eran tan contradictorias las sensaciones que despertaba en él ese...

¿Nombre? ¿Apodo? Ni siquiera podía catalogarlo, le afectaba más de lo que esperaría de una cosa tan simple, maldita sea, no entender ni las débiles suposiciones de su confusa mente era peor a que vivir en la ignorancia absoluta.

Maldito el momento en que esa misión se le asignó, perdió como si fuera un novato, tan estúpido, y quedó repleto de dudas que jamás imaginó tener en algún momento de su servicio encubierto.

-.-

- Es un hombre, tal vez un vagabundo…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

La chica parpadeó y le extendió a su amiga el pelaje ensangrentado de lo que antes sería un conejo, ella lo arrojó inmediatamente al suelo, asqueada, siguió explicándose, ignorando la esperada reacción de su confidente:- Aparecen cada dos días en la parte trasera de la casa, en una ocasión había un rastro de sangre muy sospechoso, lo seguí y en verdad que se refugia lejos de aquí, no logré llegar ni a la mitad del camino cuando ya me faltaba el aire.

Rió entre emocionada y nerviosa al recordarse sobre el pasto, maldiciendo a ese, aparentemente, competidor de maratones olímpicos, mientras su amiga la miraba incapaz de creer que hubiese cometido tal imprudencia:- Pero no logré encontrar el escondite, aunque si fuese un chupacabras, no habría dejado rastros de sangre y esto jamás hubiese aparecido en la casa, taché la opción de mi lista. Papá quiso llamar a la policía pero escondí las evidencias para que desistiera:- Sonrió.

La otra mujer no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba:- ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? Ese tipo, sea mujer u hombre, les está robando sus animales de la granja, tal vez esté perdido, pero ¿No te da miedo investigar tú sola? ¿Qué tal si es un psicópata? Ya sabes, como Hannibal Lecter, definitivamente te faltan unas cuantas cuerdas en tú guitarra mental, Shane.

La mencionada se echó a reír, tomando aire para terminar de contar, con mayor entusiasmo que antes:- ¡Ya había pensado en esa opción, querida Mell! Por eso me vas a ayudar:- Ignoró de nueva cuenta su expresión de terror y siguió planificando:- Es un cazador, debe tener talento para conseguir llevarse los conejos y más si son de papá, entonces voy a escoger uno como carnada, en cuanto regrese con ganas de comer, justo ahí, lo atrapar-

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No! Nos va a matar, a ti por imprudente, yo en verdad no quiero morir ahora, menos por seguir a una esquizofrénica como tú, lo siento pero-

- ¿Cuáles eran los exámenes que no podías aprobar? ¿Álgebra y Cálculo I, no?

Melissa se pasó una mano por el rostro:- No trates de chantajearme, sabes que no puedes ha-

- El profesor no diferenciará las letras en la repetición, lo prometo, recuerda que ya he hecho ese examen miles de veces.

En verdad la mujer _intentó_ no caer en ese truco, pero...

- No tratarás atraparlo, si se pone algo raro nos largamos al infierno ¿Entendido?

Shane sonrió, lo había logrado:- Promesa de tramposa.

- Eso no ayuda demasiado

- Te olvidarás de todo esto cuando veas que aprobaste el examen.

-... Te odio

-.-

Había transcurrido casi un mes desde que tomó la decisión de crear un refugio improvisado a las afueras de la ciudad, apartado de todo el mundo podía organizar sus ideas más efectivamente, consiguió sobrevivir con éxito, mientras su búsqueda se hacía más desesperada por cada día que pasaba.

No estaba totalmente seguro de cómo, pero Hydra había desaparecido, abandonaron el cuartel general y todos los lugares dónde podía encontrar personas que le dieran lo que necesitaba, estaban despedazados o bien, fueron erradicados de la faz de la Tierra por medios que no alcanzaba a imaginar, eso le frustraba a un nivel que desconocía de sí mismo, hizo una mueca con algo parecido a ironía, en realidad por cada día que transcurría estaba más seguro de que ignoraba demasiadas cosas de sí mismo.

Lo poco que habría logrado aclarar, mediante un largo y tedioso proceso de tortura, era que, efectivamente, Steve Rogers y él habían estado vinculados en un pasado que no podía recordar por más que lo intentara, ahora la razón de su _amnesia_ o por qué no estaba familiarizado con nada de lo que últimamente le rodeaba en sus expediciones nunca pudo saberla, el sujeto de Hydra prefirió la muerte antes que decirlo, gruñó con fastidio al recordar eso, se acercaba a la verdad y al mismo tiempo se alejaba a pasos agigantados de ella.

Ya no tenía idea de qué más podría hacer, mantenerse en ese lugar era más complicado de lo que contempló en un principio, por suerte había encontrado hace dos semanas una granja a varios kilómetros de allí, el conejo no era su comida preferida pero descubrió, con cierto pesar, que las recompensas extrañamente deliciosas que solían servirle en la organización no estaba al alcance de alguien que no tenía nada aparte de una habilidad sobrenatural otorgada por la ingeniería humana.

Alcanzó un cuchillo de caza que logró conseguir en una salida, así como una linterna y aguardó en el bosque a que la noche se volviera más densa e impenetrable, al momento que lo consideró ideal emprendió la marcha, mientras recordaba repentinamente que en una ocasión, escuchó que le dijeron "Fenómeno" en el instante que se ocultaba detrás de una esquina, para evitar algunos agentes encubiertos de Hydra que había logrado identificar a tiempo.

Quiso regresar a matar al sujeto con ropa ridícula que le había gritado eso, pero rápidamente entendió cuál era la prioridad en aquél momento y continuó su camino, mientras hacía su ya acostumbrado camino a la granja pensó en que comenzaba a comportarse de forma extraña, menos aguerrido y más... civilizado, hasta cierto punto, sacudió la cabeza al momento que llegaba a su destino, anteponía la supervivencia a sus verdaderos deseos, se preguntó cuándo dejaría de hacerlo, era lo mismo que antes pero diferente a la vez. Una completa insania.

Se sorprendió repentinamente ante el inesperado cuadro que lo recibió: Un conejo gris, que movía juguetonamente sus orejas, con una pata amarrada a un arbusto, totalmente solo en la parte trasera de la granja.

"Es un señuelo" Razonó en el acto, asumiendo una posición de ataque y desenfundando su cuchillo de combate, escuchó movimiento en las plantas que le rodeaban, rápidamente se agazapó en el suelo, si eran los de Hydra lo más seguro es que dispararían sin dudarlo un segundo, aguardó pacientemente, todo su cuerpo alerta, pero... nada pasó.

Eso le pareció más extraño que todo lo que en esa semana había visto en la ciudad, y entrecerró los ojos mientras detallaba cuidadosamente al animalito, que no dejaba de olfatearlo con nerviosismo, notó que había un papel colgando del amarre que lo aprisionaba, cuidando su retaguardia se apartó lentamente del lugar, lanzó el cuchillo en dirección a la hoja, clavándola en el suelo de un certero movimiento y sacó dos pistolas de su cinturón, las apuntó a sus lados, una en cada mano, y respiró profundo, en tensión absoluta.

Sus ojos estudiaron cuidadosamente el lugar, el sonido de los grillos y ranas en un estanque cercano le dejó bastante claro que esa noche no sería atacado, enfundó sólo una de sus armas y con la otra aún en mano arrancó el cuchillo del suelo junto con el papel.

Decidió rodear el lugar, esa noche cazaría algún ave nocturna, no podía ser descuidado ahora, quién sea que le había dejado aquél animal así (Pensó que era el señuelo más patético que había encontrado en su vida) ya sospechaba que estaba por ese lugar, lo mejor era moverse de ubicación y tratar de adaptarse a otro sitio.

Apagó la linterna y regresó por el camino que ya se sabía de memoria, observó el papel que aún seguía ensartado en su arma, lo mejor era no moverlo de ahí, podía tener alguna droga o arma química, nunca podía estar seguro totalmente de lo que sea que consiguiera, el poder de Hydra era mayor al suyo, no tenía que ser muy astuto para saber eso de sobra y justificar su completa desconfianza.

-.-

- ¡CASI MATA A CHARLIE!

-... Se supone que ese era el plan original ¿Por qué le inventaste un nombre si lo usarías de carnada?

Shane respiró, transpirando adrenalina mientras acariciaba la piel oscura del pequeño ser que no tenía idea de lo cerca que estuvo su fin, no esperaba que... en realidad no sabía exactamente que estaba esperando, pero definitivamente no era eso.

Tuvo que contenerse de gritar al notar un brazo metálico sobresalir de la chaqueta mientras el no-tan-ladrón arrojaba una navaja con tanta rapidez y velocidad que hizo a Mell hacerse pipí en los pantalones del susto, trató de huir al verlo desenfundar dos enormes pistolas pero su amiga logró contener la histeria nerviosa que la invadió en ese momento y la obligó a quedarse quieta y guardar silencio.

Nunca había visto algo así, pero estaba ansiosa por saber si el papel que se había llevado cumpliría su objetivo o no, aunque comenzaba a perder las esperanzas.

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas y el sujeto no volvió a aparecer por ese lugar, pensó al principio que quizá no quería ser descubierto por la policía y Melissa le indicó con cierta ironía que tenía mejor equipamiento que la misma seguridad nacional, eran los policías los que deberían tener miedo de que ese tipo los enfrentara, como fuese, parecía que desapareció, en verdad no sabía qué pensar acerca de eso.

Esa noche salió a hacer guardia de nuevo, aunque ya pensaba desistir porque, por las apariencias, no iba a regresar, encendió una linterna mientras ubicaba su lugar entre los matorrales y ahogó un grito al ver cuatro pieles de conejo en el lugar, con una estaca de madera clavada a la mitad, y un lienzo negro amarrado en la parte superior de ella.

Soltó una risa nerviosa y miró en todas direcciones, cuestionándose el salir corriendo o acercarse a ver qué carajos era eso. Finalmente pudo su sentido aventurero y examinó el extraño... funeral... críptico que había en el suelo, notó que el lienzo tenía una inscripción encima, se apresuró a alumbrarla, quedando estupefacta y releyendo, realmente no lo podía creer

"10 conejos. No te interesa. Bucky"

Recordó el mensaje que entre Mell y ella le habían dejado, riendo como loca al notar que pudo saber, a medias, lo que le estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad:

"Hey, pequeño palo en el culo, ya sabemos que te estás robando los conejos de nuestra granja ¿Cuántos te has comido ya? Y es más ¿Cómo los piensas pagar? ¿Siquiera trabajas, tienes algún tipo de ingreso o algo así? ¿O eres una especie de viajero que vive de la Naturaleza? Como sea, no pretendemos hacerte daño, basta ver cómo dejas basura acá para no intentar nada contra tuyo, no somos estúpidos, pero por mantenerte gordo aunque sea deberías darnos tú nombre, si es que tienes uno.

No deberías volver por aquí, nos vas a dejar sin nada de qué vivir, ya no estamos en la Era de las Cavernas para que vivas del bosque, existe Macdonalds, sólo para que lo sepas."

Shane arrancó el lienzo y corrió a buscar a la estúpida de su mejor amiga, tal vez la próxima vez intentara pedirle una foto, si es que regresaba...

-.-

-… Y este hombre sirvió a su nación como cualquier ciudadano honorable, pero su fe en la humanidad y en el gran pueblo de América consiguió que siempre fuera recordado e inmortalizado en este museo. Muchas gracias.

Escuchó los aplausos a su alrededor, a la vez que la mujer que daba un largo y elaborado discurso se retiraba del lugar, aquél museo era lo más cercano que tenía a conseguir respuestas de sí mismo sin el proceso de matar a alguien para lograrlo.

Observó detenidamente su imagen en las pantallas, ajustándose inconscientemente la capucha sobre el cabello, y quiso saber qué hacía allí, con aquél uniforme, pretendiendo ser algo que sabía que no era. Estudió silenciosamente su imagen, y murmuró levemente el nombre que, ahora sabía, le identificaba de alguna manera:- Bucky... Barnes...

La gente de la granja había sido muy astuta, reflexionó mientras salía por la parte trasera de la calle, y era la primera vez que lo aceptaba con alguien que no fuera su perturbada consciencia, pero saber que podía reconocerse por algo que levemente lograba recordar, le acercaba con seguridad a su turbio pasado, quizá debería acostumbrarse a ese _nombre_, era un primer paso, después de todo.

Antes de perderse por las calles buscando su nuevo objetivo del día, se recordó tratar de informarse cuánto costaban diez conejos, al parecer tenía una deuda que pagar.

-.-

.

.

.

**Reviews?**


	2. Origami

_**- Notas de Autor:**_¡Buenas buenosas! ¡Miles de gracias por los comentarios y favoritos! Genial que estén de acuerdo con mi versión de Bucky en el fic. Quiero arriesgarme un poco más con él, tengo más ideas del personaje y me agrada la idea de poder ampliar sus acciones ¿Iniciamos?

_**- Informaciones: **_Bucky tridimensional, organización furiosa y café frío. Aparición de varios personajes nuevos en la trama, nuevos en mi mente, nuevos en el fic, diviértanse*

_**- Advertencias: **_Spoilers para el que no haya prestado atención al resumen de la historia, y una excesiva dosis de amor por la escritura *Shine*

_**- Música: **_Culpa tuya, **Denny**. Si quieren un buen clima de lectura, aquí las recomendaciones:

- Captain America 2 Soundtrack - The Winter Soldier

- The Black Keys – Psychotic Girl

- Kula Shaker - Winter's Call

- The Black Keys – Dead And Gone

¡A Leer!

.

.

-.-

Los árboles son figuras esqueléticas negras en las primeras horas de la madrugada, con un aura tan macabra y misteriosa que desafían a cualquier ser vivo, que estuviese tan perdido como él, a buscar refugio bajo su dudosa protección.

Parpadeó al sentir la llovizna helada caer en sus pestañas, y exhaló aire frio por la nariz mientras se obligaba a seguir la ruta ya establecida, tenía que continuar, su anterior refugio estaba en llamas y, si no era en extremo cuidadoso, pronto le seguiría.

_"Hydra está en todas partes. Si cortas una cabeza, saldrán dos más en su lugar"_

Era irónico. Había sobrevivido dos meses sin contratiempos, y de un segundo a otro, huía sin rumbo claro, sólo esperaba alejarse lo suficiente hasta que nadie diera con su paradero, no podía evitar repasar detalle a detalle cada investigación que hizo, todas las huellas que dejó, intencionadamente, detrás de sí, sabía que no lo encontrarían, o al menos creyó firmemente que sería como lo planeó.

En lo que sus pies aumentaban la velocidad mientras el eco de disparos lejanos lo impulsaba a esquivar matorrales y hundir ambas piernas en la orilla de un gigantesco lago tranquilo y helado, mentalizó un próximo enfrentamiento, jadeó algo superado por la adrenalina que le daba el pensamiento, pero no tenía demasiadas opciones en su posición. Luchar o morir, no había segundas oportunidades.

_"Eres el Puño de Hydra, traerás la libertad que este mundo merece. Confío en tus habilidades para lograrlo."_

Se encaminó lentamente hasta que el agua alcanzó la altura de su vientre, el choque de su piel cálida por la carrera reciente y las bajas temperaturas del cuerpo líquido le ocasionó espasmos involuntarios mientras ajustaba una práctica ametralladora, conseguida semanas antes, a la altura de su hombro.

Afirmó el dedo en el gatillo y se reclinó silenciosamente hasta que sólo el arma y la mitad de su rostro eran lo único visible, frunciendo suavemente el entrecejo mientras calmaba sus latidos y se concentraba en sobrevivir...

- ¡Por aquí! ¡Sigan el rastro!

El arrollador sonido de cargadores ajustándose y seguros liberados mientras las pesadas botas hacían totalmente claro su menor distancia a cada minuto que transcurría, en una madrugada que parecía querer devorar todo a su alrededor, habría hecho dudar a cualquiera, incluso renunciar a la idea de un enfrentamiento directo, pero no era su caso. Nunca era su caso.

_"Soldado de Invierno, así te llaman tus enemigos ¿Qué piensas de eso?"_

- ¿Alguien logra verlo?

- Ni un rastro. Activen las luces infrarrojas

Respiró hondo, exhaló el aire por la nariz, en cuánto los tuvo donde quería, jaló el gatillo.

_"... Sólo son mis objetivos. Lo que yo piense no es relevante." _

Los disparos alertaron a los que estaban llegando, pero era demasiado tarde: La mitad de los casi cincuenta agentes menores de Hydra que salieron tres días antes con la misión de capturar al fugitivo Soldado de Invierno estaban muertos, tintando con su sangre el lago y sus alrededores.

Ante la poca visibilidad y el terror por aquella visión, los últimos hombres en pie comenzaron a disparar contra el agua, queriendo -rogando- por siquiera haber rozado el brazo metálico de aquél maldito demonio que parecía más una leyenda a que un ser humano.

- ¡Nos encontró! ¡Dispárenle, por amor a Dios!

Los gritos de terror recorrieron kilómetros a la redonda, más de uno fue desmembrado por la fuerza descomunal que poseía aquél fantasma enfurecido, las balas caían como lluvia entre las plantas, pero nada, absolutamente nada, logró detenerlo.

Después de una hora con veinte minutos exactos, a las dos y cincuenta de la madrugada del lunes, el Soldado de Invierno había asesinado a más de treinta agentes de espionaje y guerrilla, sin salir más herido de lo habitual. De nuevo la máquina de matar salía a defenderse.

_"Simpático chico. Entiendo la obsesión de Zola. Dice que eres su mayor logro, ahora lo comprendo..."_

Bucky se limpió la sangre que recorría el brazo metálico y su mano humana en el agua, apenas terminó con la faena se enderezó, asegurándose de no tener inconvenientes para seguir avanzando, y, al ver toda la sangre y muerte que le rodeaba, no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños al soltar un grito de impotencia con furia cuyo origen desconocía

_"... Eres un fantasma perdido"_

-.-

Fingió pasar las hojas de su aburrido libro de recetas, en realidad desde hace un buen rato no sabía qué era lo que continuaba después del tedioso "Al rellenar un pescado, debemos asegurarnos que...". Y no era culpa de su inusual aburrimiento o algún tipo de enfermedad que tuviera que ver con pérdida de la memoria a corto plazo, en todo caso, era absoluta responsabilidad del maravilloso vagabundo que estaba sentado a unas tres mesas de su asiento en el interior de un pequeño y acogedor café al cual iba desde que era una niña.

Se deslizó un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de una oreja, sonriendo como tonta al verle de reojo, por quién sabe cuánta vez, daba pena verlo así, la ropa desgarrada y recosida en algunos lugares, la mano que no estaba envuelta en un raro guante de cuero tenía miles de marcas así como hollín en cada centímetro de piel, barba de varios días, una gorra que le sentaba simpática a pesar de no tener nada de peculiar, y venía su parte favorita del conjunto: El rostro

Tenía más de veinte años viviendo en ese aburrido intento de ciudad, por lo tanto, conocía a muchas personas, incluso a los que sólo iban a pasar la temporada por el lugar, y no le había visto jamás, adivinaba por eso que debía ser nuevo, demasiado nuevo más bien, no podía evitar estudiar sus facciones, primero porque trataba de identificarlo, pero ahora era sincera curiosidad que rayaba en lo acosador.

Le gustaba la forma de su nariz, era muy estilizada, para ser alguien sin hogar se veía demasiado joven, quizá hasta de su misma edad ¿Por qué no estaría trabajando? Quizá era drogadicto, y quedó en la bancarrota, se ajustó nerviosamente los lentes al pensar en eso antes de continuar su indiscreto estudio de la tercera persona que estaba en ese local tan temprano, la segunda era el anciano Billy que atendía la caja.

La postura le daba un aspecto bastante marcial, y, en un determinado momento, logró descubrir los ojos que cargaba cuando observó por la ventana descuidadamente, alzando las cejas sin poder evitarlo al descubrir que eran de un verde abrumador.

_"Vaya pedazo de gato"_

Se mordió la lengua para evitar que algún sonido sospechoso saliera de su boca, y reflexionó de nuevo, vale, lo aceptaba, era demasiado bonito, le faltaba una buena ducha y quizá un corte adecuado de cabello, pero con ropas nuevas y a la medida, el sujeto fácil podría ser algún modelo de marcas, como ropa, o en todo caso, actuar porno para mujeres, al entender lo que estaba pensando soltó una risita delatora que al instante ahogó con el mocacchino tibio a un lado de sus inquietas manos.

Suspiró sin darse cuenta, seguro el pobre tenía hambre, no le había visto hacer algo más que entrar precipitadamente de la calle, empapado del torrencial aguacero que había iniciado hace unas horas, para sentarse sin dirigir la palabra a nadie en ese lugar, a ratos se frotaba las manos como buscando darse calor, o como si quisiera quitarse algo que le molestara.

Observó de nueva cuenta su vaso de café casi vacío y pensó en si sería una buena idea hacer lo que fugazmente su maquiavélica mente había ideado, lo planeó y finalmente canceló su cuenta, hablando en susurros con el viejo de la barra y pasándole algo de dinero extra, rogando porque fuese discreto.

En lo que recogía sus cosas escuchó la siempre cálida voz de Bill hablándole al extraño, mientras le dejaba un Capuccino "Por orden de la casa, y de esa señorita de la esquina que parece preocuparse mucho por usted" para soltar una carcajada e irse a la cocina genuinamente divertido, sintió el deseo de palmearse la cara, genial, su manera sutil de hacer las cosas no era como lo esperaba.

Fingió que no había sucedido nada mientras atiborraba hasta las servilletas de la mesa en su bolso, arrugando las guías de estudio, aunque en realidad eso no era demasiado relevante, ya había estudiado toda la noche antes de ir a ese lugar.

Se acomodó el morral y al darse la vuelta notó que el vagabundo la observaba fijamente, con los hombros tensos y una expresión tan fría que sintió pánico al instante, tenía una mano por debajo de la mesa, la enguantada, y el otro brazo lo había apoyado frente a sí sobre la superficie de la mesa, totalmente dispuesto a defenderse de un peligro que ella no veía por ningún lado.

Carraspeó la garganta y se balanceó distraídamente mientras ajustaba nerviosamente los lentes en su rostro, dio una incómoda repasada por los alrededores, techo, lámparas, paredes verde manzana, sillas de bar al frente de la barra, mesa de la esquina, vagabundo con la misma expresión, diablos. Le sostuvo la mirada, esperando algún tipo de explicación a tanta incoherencia, pero por más tiempo que permaneció allí, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, él no dejó de estudiar cada movimiento hecho por su inquieto cuerpo, sin decir ni una palabra.

A medida que pasaban los minutos en silencio, parecía que se enfadaba más, porque apretaba la mano en un puño cada vez más firme, y frunció el entrecejo notoriamente, la mujer parecía al borde de un colapso y él se limitó a emitir un gruñido que fue el detonante de todo.

No aguantó ni un segundo más la tensión presente y le gritó, fastidiada y confundida:- ¡Oh Vamos! ¡Es un maldito café y parecía que no habías comido en años! ¡No te voy a regalar droga, y menos en un lugar así! ¿¡Acaso no puedes simplemente ser amable ahora para que te vean como un bicho raro?! ¡Pues bien, si no lo quieres, dile a Bill que me devuelva el dinero a la próxima vez que regrese, y problema resuelto!:- Al terminar su desahogo caminó con pasos marcados a la entrada, largándose con una opresión en el pecho de pánico con enojo, no había entendido esa rarísima reacción del sujeto

Bucky permaneció en su lugar, parpadeó una, dos veces, antes de observar el vaso mediano frente a sí, separó los labios con ganas de explicar algo, o como mínimo defenderse de ese ataque verbal, pero comprendió que estaba solo al notar la ausencia de su extraña acompañante, fijó de nuevo su confusa mirada al vaso y finalmente lo sujetó del borde, arrojando la mitad del contenido a una planta cercana de su puesto, esperó media hora, una hora, nada sucedió

Al descubrir esto, soltó un sonido de disconformidad y se tomó lo que restaba dentro del vaso, pensando que era una pena total haberlo desperdiciado de aquella forma, pero después de esa madrugada, no podría ser confiado en lo que le restara de vida.

Reflexionó que, por algún tipo de idea vaga que ahora surgía de los pantanos en el interior de su mente, debía disculparse con la chica que había sido amable con él en su peor momento, se rascó la palma de la mano derecha y frunció los labios incómodo, finalmente se enderezó para desechar el vaso y se acercó al hombre que atendía el local, el anciano apenas le divisó sonrió como si le conociera de toda la vida, eso sólo le hizo sentir más paranoico que antes

- ¿Qué necesita amigo?

Miró a sus lados, asegurándose que ningún agente de Hydra estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para reconocerle, y finalmente habló, incómodo hasta la espina dorsal por la mirada constantemente amigable del hombre, si no fuera porque sabía que era incapaz de hacerle algún tipo de daño físico, habría considerado su extraña forma de verlo como presión psicológica y le dispararía en la cabeza sin dudar

- La mujer... la del café... ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Diez minutos después, el Soldado de Invierno salía por los callejones traseros del local con un nombre y dirección escritos en un papel con total entusiasmo y detalle por un anciano que pensaba estar presenciando el nacimiento de un bonito romance en la pequeña ciudad

Bucky sólo pudo pensar que las personas eran demasiado descuidadas, fue tan sencillo que se seguía preguntando si no era otra estrategia de su antigua organización para eliminarlo del mapa efectivamente, guardó la hoja en uno de sus bolsillos, quizá después pensaría más detenidamente en ese detalle

-.-

Cargaron las armas y observaron a los hombres frente a ellos, demasiado jóvenes, sin experiencia en los aspectos más importantes de una vida plena, dedicados a una organización clandestina, con cero posibilidades de comprender sus auténticas habilidades humanas.

Todos y cada uno, de pie y sin ataduras físicas, con las espaldas presionadas contra la pared, transpirando ansiedad, reflejando resignación y una dignidad que hicieron sentir a sus verdugos bastante lástima por ellos...

- ¡Firmes! ¡Ha llegado el Capitán!

Todos enderezaron la postura, el hombre que reconocían como superior dio un cansino repaso visual a los diez pobres diablos que el Puño de Hydra no alcanzó a eliminar, fallaron en su primera misión de espionaje, pero había estado tantas veces en ésa situación que ya le resultaba molesta e indiferente.

- ¿Alguna petición final?

Ninguno habló, el silencio hizo que el aire resultara más pesado de respirar en ése hangar subterráneo, los hombres desperdiciaron su último minuto de vida, y el Capitán no se hizo de rogar.

Alzó una mano en dirección a los militares con las armas y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a esa penosa escena. Un momento antes de salir, escuchó la sinfonía esperada: Disparos descoordinados, y luego, el peso de los cuerpos colapsar sobre el suelo de hormigón, la puerta se cerró detrás de sus botas, impidiéndole escuchar nada más.

Desde el incidente con Steve Rogers, Hydra no se podía permitir más fallos en las misiones, y con ésta en particular, la dividida organización no toleraba fracasos de ningún tipo. Era alta prioridad. Acomodó su uniforme con ligero orgullo y se encaminó a los salones de entrenamiento.

Era hora de reclutar nuevos soldados para la tarea inconclusa.

-.-

Apoyó los dedos metálicos sobre sus labios en profunda concentración, y sujetó el lápiz a su lado con la mano libre, lo golpeó dos veces sobre la tabla de la mesa hasta que se decidió y, con cierto temblor presente por la falta de práctica, trató de copiar en una servilleta en blanco aquella imagen a todo color de una revista que aún no comprendía el por qué se la había entregado, así sin más en la calle, un hombre demasiado sonriente.

Al principio se sintió en absoluto confiado, pero pronto descubrió que hacía lo mismo con todos los transeúntes del lugar, Bucky decidió no alarmarse sin motivos claros. Respiró hondo, y observó el resultado final, comparándolo silenciosamente al original, y entrecerró los ojos.

Algo bueno del mundo actual en el que vivía: Lo poco que sabía, seguía recordándolo vívidamente, por lo tanto sacó un encendedor y dejó la servilleta con un dibujo que le pareció una aberración insultante al original, incinerándose dentro de un recipiente de metal dónde había una pequeña hoguera, cada vez más llameante, por cada papel que lanzaba dentro de ella sin piedad. Aprender a dibujar, de cero, apestaba.

No entendía ni siquiera cómo había terminado así, pero sentirse tan frustrado ante algo que parecía mucho más simple de lo que sabía hacer hasta la fecha, era como un golpe al orgullo que no poseía hasta ése instante.

Quizá influenciaba el hecho de que estaba escondiéndose de nuevo, en un almacén abandonado en el centro de la ciudad, y no quería gastar energías hasta trazar un nuevo plan, por lo tanto repasó con cierta curiosidad lo único nuevo que poseía y se encontraba en esa situación desde entonces.

Lo intentó de nuevo, en ésta ocasión empleando su miembro mecánico, y le sorprendió percatarse de la fluidez de los movimientos y los resultados decentes que obtuvo, a pesar de esto, seguía considerando que no le hacía justicia a la imagen original que estaba ahí, sobre esa desgastada mesa improvisada, como burlándose de las limitaciones de alguien tan roto como él.

Finalmente, se rindió, simplemente no podía, y observó hacia el firmamento por la abertura que había sobre su cabeza, sintió algo de molestia y apoyó su peso a lo largo del suelo, notando que el cielo se hacía más oscuro a cada momento, no parpadeó, quería notar todos los matices y no perderse de nada, era la primera vez que veía el exterior sin estar buscando un objetivo o alguna misión de espionaje.

Su respiración se reguló y la hoguera comenzó a reducir su luminosidad, pronto quedó en una oscuridad absoluta, los sonidos urbanos a su alrededor era lo único que le recordaba dónde se encontraba, trató de recabar en su memoria, estaba sintiéndose asqueado de seguir huyendo sin saber por qué lo hacía. Respiró profundo y apretó los párpados, dejando que su mente trabajara...

_"Eres el Puño de Hydra"_

_"Mi mayor creación"_

_"¡Felicitaciones, Zola, has convertido nuestros ideales en realidad!"_

_"Yo moriré pronto, pero tenlo siempre en mente: Tú seguirás el legado de Hydra, nuestro futuro depende de la eficiencia. Fuiste diseñado para eso"_

_"¡No eres nada! ¡Sólo un maldito experimento!"_

_"Próxima misión, saldrás pronto, no debería ser tan difícil para ti. Hydra depende de tú éxito"_

_"¡¿NO ME RECUERDAS?!"_

_**Ahí**_

Apretó los puños, sí, tal vez si seguía tratando de identificar sus emociones contradictorias en el momento que Steve Rogers le gritó con angustia y desesperación, recordara algo productivo...

_"¿Bucky?"_

_"No voy a atacarte"_

_"Eres mi amigo"_

Algo cambió, silencioso, diferente. Una memoria que no poseía antes apareció, como un pequeño maremoto en su mente...

_**"Soy el... Sargento... División 107..."**_

_**"Me... puedes..."**_

_**"Llamar..."**_

_**"Bu..." "...cky"**_

Gritó repentinamente, levantándose con tanta fuerza que chocó su brazo contra el intento de mesa y ésta cayó por una de las aberturas al exterior que le cercaban, respiró agitado y apretó su cabeza entre sus manos, encogiéndose al casi poder sentir la electricidad acabando con sus neuronas y el olvido tragándolo vivo, como si le arrancaran extremidad por extremidad una y otra vez en una tortura sin fin.

Su organismo se alteró a niveles alarmantes y se levantó, en estado de alerta ante un enemigo invisible, apenas inspeccionó su alrededor comprendió que seguía solo, y jadeó buscando aire mientras sentía la garganta demasiado seca, se enderezó y pateó el recipiente de metal con tanta fuerza que lo abolló al tiempo que salía impulsado por el agujero del lugar dónde debería estar el techo.

Finalmente quedó de pie, balanceándose nerviosamente, liberando y reacomodando el seguro de una de sus dos pistolas como maníaco, la tortura ya no era una posibilidad, dejó el seguro en su lugar al comprenderlo mejor que nunca antes. Estaba recordando, no entendía bien qué, pero al fin, después de tanto tiempo, se acercaba a una verdad que necesitaba sin saberlo.

Hydra no iba a quitarle lo poco que había logrado recuperar de sí mismo. Era alguien. Alguien que quizá tuvo una vida antes de la organización, de los asesinatos, de la sangre, muerte y el forzoso olvido. No lo permitiría de nuevo. Era libre, era totalmente libre.

Y después de setenta años, Bucky Barnes se permitió sonreír, lleno de expectativas y nacientes esperanzas con respecto al futuro. Su futuro.

-.-

No le habían enseñado a juzgar antes de saber con quién estaba tratando, pero de nuevo sentía que SHIELD era una organización convaleciente después del incidente de Hydra, el peso en sus hombros aumentaba tras cada día que Nick Fury continuaba en su lenta rehabilitación y ahora él daba las órdenes más importantes en todo momento. _Vaya ironía_

Removió los documentos entre sus manos, disimulando la mirada expectante del único ojo del Director por medio del papel, e ignoró sus bufidos fastidiados mientras intentaba comprender tanto tecnicismo y dar una respuesta satisfactoria, todavía seguía adaptándose a este nuevo mundo tan extraño. Finalmente soltó el mazo de líneas y especificaciones que se le antojaban en un dialecto extraterrestre, y respondió, con firmeza:- No entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí.

Se preparó para el discurso furioso de su superior, a pesar de que en condiciones actuales eran iguales en jerarquía:- ¡Demonios, Capitán! Si es demasiado para usted, entonces déjeme aclararle el reporte de Barton: Ha estado hurgando en un asunto que debería haber terminado, lo sabemos.

Alzó una ceja rubia, mientras respondía, defendiéndose con la seguridad del que posee la razón:- Es un tema que me concierne ¿Ahora el trabajo de sus espías es fisgonear la vida de los miembros de ésta organización?

- No trate de cambiar el hecho de que usted, Capitán América, al servicio de SHIELD y su nación, está rastreando el objetivo Soldado de Invierno, un enemigo que casi logra matarme, por si lo olvidó. Pensé que su moral tenía más lógica.

Steve podía soportar muchas cosas: Que Tony Stark lo molestara con términos que no entendía y grabara cada encuentro catastrófico con alguna maravilla tecnológica, que Natasha hiciera comentarios jocosos y con claras referencias sexuales a cada misión que compartían, sin contar la cantidad de veces que hizo de casamentera y él tuvo que disuadirla, finalmente se juntaran ella y Sam para esconder alguna de sus ropas predilectas y cambiar su armario por cosas que eran totalmente inaceptables para él y que jamás usaría.

Soportaba todo eso con dignidad, pero si había algo que podía sacar lo peor de sí era que dudaran de su lealtad por un viejo amigo que lo necesitaba. _Que él sabía que lo necesitaba_

Golpeó la mesa con fuerza medida, si lo hubiera hecho como realmente deseaba, la habría destrozado. Su voz sonó clara, firme y enardecida, aunque eso no intimidó al Director de SHIELD:- No se atreva a juzgar mis decisiones sin saber mis motivos. SHIELD no habría pasado por esto si hubieran logrado detectar la influencia de Hydra a tiempo, estoy tratando de arreglarlo mientras salvo una vida inocente, si tanto interés posee en lo que hago, le invito a hacerme compañía durante mis salidas nocturnas, tal vez le ayuden en su condición.

Se levantó del asiento, enojado, estaba cansado de que todos lo creyeran un demente por ir detrás de un sujeto que lo único que podía darle era una buena golpiza y que fue la punta de lanza para una de las peores crisis que la agencia de espionaje había tenido a lo largo de su historia, pero no contaba con el comentario cargado de indiferencia del Director:- ¿Vida inocente, eh? ¿Así piensas que es en realidad? ¿Lo crees?

Detuvo sus pasos, con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente, tuvo un presentimiento negativo, así que se dirigió a él y le observó con severidad, demandando explicaciones. Al notar que el hombre moreno sentado en la moderna silla de escritorio no planeaba decir nada, habló en su lugar:- Es lo que creo, y eso me basta.

- Debería mejorar sus apreciaciones Capitán:- Le extendió una carpeta repleta de fotos e informes, Steve la sujetó con inseguridad, al abrirla entrecerró los ojos, cuerpos mutilados y heridas de bala por doquier, mientras el total de fotos era mayor a veinte, al finalizar todo aquél espectáculo macabro, una sola fotografía apenas visible le hizo sentir un frío aterrador en su estómago: Un hombre de pie en medio del mar sangriento, extendiendo un brazo que relucía a la poca luz nocturna por el metal que lo conformaba, mientras disparaba y le asestaba en la cabeza a un soldado que se veía demasiado indefenso para él.

Se veía imbatible, poderoso y perdido, _demasiado perdido, _quiso haber estado en ese lugar, y detenerlo, de cualquier manera, antes de que siguiera empeorando las cosas. Mientras tanto, el Director seguía comentando:-… No es un corderito degollado, pero nos ha hecho un gran favor. Parece que, al igual que usted, insiste en ir contra los que debe lealtad:- Ese comentario le valió una mirada agresiva del súper soldado, pero Fury no iba a temerle a algo como eso:- Más de sesenta agentes de Hydra abatidos, en todos mis años he visto carnicerías memorables, pero como ésta ninguna. Debemos encontrarlo antes de que los organismos ignorantes lo declaren un asesino en serie.

- No lo hará:- La amenaza fue directa y clara, alzó una ceja, mientras el Vengador se defendía con todo su ser:- No hay nadie en éste lugar que pueda detenerlo, ni siquiera usted. Yo me encargaré de él, puedo hacerlo, pero no interfiera más en mis asuntos.

Le entregó los documentos con movimientos rígidos, y antes de irse, Nick Fury se permitió comentarle con una sonrisa irónica, ese hombre era tan enchapado a la antigua que lo hacía sentir un infante revoltoso:- No voy a dejar que esto pase bajo mesa. Si usted no logra detenerlo, puede creer que conseguiré los medios para hacerlo. Y, a diferencia de sus verdaderas intenciones, al maldito sólo le espera una larga sesión de tortura en mis manos, Stark estará encantado de colaborar una vez más con alguno de sus juguetes.

Sólo le respondió la puerta trancándose con un fuerte golpe.

-.-

Se tiró en el sofá, mientras suspiraba sacándose con la punta de los pies aquellas botas preciosas que le habían costado dos meses de trabajo en el restaurant. Maldito jefe, malditas cocineras, malditos clientes, los odiaba a todos, vamos, era Viernes y se merecía un buen desahogo mental, la semana fue una locura, se quedaba dormida en clases, en el trabajo, en el transporte, tenía suerte de no estar viviendo al otro lado del país con lo accidentada que fue su jornada.

Prácticamente se arrastró hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó lo primero que encontró, cuando volvió a su lugar en el sofá, se extrañó ¿Había dejado el yogurt en el refrigerador pero sujetó la salsa de tomate? La lanzó a un lado, masajeándose las sienes, qué fastidio en verdad

Estaba a punto de abrirla y comerla –_ya qué_- cuando escuchó el timbre de su pequeño apartamento. No esperaba a nadie, y la curiosidad logró que se enderezara, con los pies descalzos y abriera la puerta sin esperar nada en particular.

_Vacío_

Volteó a ambos lados, buscando algo, o alguien, y cuando estaba a punto de salir al pasillo, su pie izquierdo chocó con algo sobre la alfombra de entrada. Se inclinó a recogerlo, era una especie de pájaro, rebuscó en su mente qué era y pronto dio con un nombre: Grulla

Era pintoresca: Estaba hecha en la hoja de una revista, y cuando la volteó, logó notar que la imagen de la revista era un ramo de flores variadas que ahora daban forma a ése pajarillo. Había un solo mensaje escrito en una de las alas: **Para Kathy, gracias por el café**.

Kathy quedó ahí, de pie en la entrada de su hogar, con el regalo entre las manos. Y en cuánto entendió el mensaje, sus gritos de emoción despertaron a sus vecinos.

-.-

.

.

.

**Reviews?**


	3. эксперимент

_**- **__**Notas de Autor:**_ ¡BUENAS! Lamento demasiado la demora, pero como sabrán, la Universidad roba vidas y demás implicaciones dolorosas, aunque quise publicar esto por ahora que parece haber un pequeñito receso antes de comenzar con la lucha (de nuevo), el fic va para largo queridos lectores, tuve una revelación de trama hace poco y bueno, no se pueden perder ésas maravillosas ideas (Si, claro)

_**- Informaciones: **_Avanzar, es la premisa de hoy. Quiero tocar el lado_ innombrable _de nuestro Soldado del Invierno, eso me llevará tiempo, así que deséenme suerte*

_**- Advertencias: **_Preparen pañuelos para taparse la cara o llorar en ellos, bye lol.

_**- Música: **_No puedo ponerlas todas porque usé tantas que se me va todo el documento en la lista, así que vayan a mi perfil antes de leer, busquen el nombre de ésta historia y al lado verán el link de su lista de reproducción enterita en YT, lean con música de fondo y sientan el puñetazo de emociones en la cara. De nada, de nada*

(Editado: Millones de gracias a **Paula**, nena, tranquila, tengo muchas cosas para el fic y el romance no está demasiado planificado, si es que existe en algún momento, amo tus comentarios *W*, el **Anónimo** y **Lauris**, tranquilos, ya actualicé y voy a seguir haciéndolo. A todos ustedes un *smooch* tremendo, espero les guste el nuevo capítulo)

-.-

¡A Leer!

-.-

.

.

.

_"Anyone can become a darker version of themselves"_

_-__ Sebastian Stan about his role in "The Winter Soldier", playing Bucky Barnes -_

.

.

.

-.-

_- ¡Firmes!_

El nuevo fracaso de las tropas terrestres podía intuirse sólo al revisar la primera línea escrita del documento extraoficial que sujetaban el par de manos enguantadas en cuero y severidad.

_- ¡Saludar!_

Las fotos le daban una ligera sensación de asco, masacres por doquier y cada vez muertes mucho más despiadadas y sangrientas, todos sus generales consideraban que debían renunciar, caso perdido, lo habían creado sus mejores científicos y era una máquina de matar perfecta, nadie poseía esperanzas de reprogramarle luego de cinco meses tras su impredecible rastro.

_- Bienvenida, General._

El Capitán sonrió fríamente, lanzando el grueso folio repleto de informes detallados e imágenes caóticas de un mundo inundando por entrañas humanas sobre el escritorio de su despacho, así que ése era el legado de Hydra, iba a exterminar todo el batallón del núcleo americano como siguieran mandando soldados a cumplir aquél suicidio disfrazado de gloria y reconocimiento. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, y frunció las cejas grises al percibir una firmeza en el sonido que le explicó quién estaba detrás de ese lugar _exactamente._

- Adelante.

Y al apartarse la madera de roble a un lado, se deleitó con la vista de forma casi automática y sin ser plenamente consciente de eso: Uniforme militar, muy pulcro y bien planchado, una altura por debajo del promedio, y los ojos verdes con la cabellera roja que traían de cabeza a más de un soldado que no conociera la fama de aquella menuda figura capaz de acabar con el infierno por sí sola.

- General Korsakov, a qué se debe el ho—

- Me llamaron porque eres un completo incompetente en tus funciones. Quiero los informes de la situación y el último reporte de las misiones en mi escritorio, vendrá un soldado raso a buscar los archivos. Desde hoy, considérate despedido.

Lanzó la puerta detrás de sus botas, y el Capitán no varió la expresión de su rostro.

"_Claro porque tú puedes con todo, ¿No es así, maldita puta?" _Fue lo único que pensó, dando un último vistazo a las fotos desperdigadas sobre la madera oscura de su escritorio, sonrió, personalmente creía que no lo iba a lograr, pero quién sabe. Con Tatyana Korsakov nunca nada era seguro, a excepción de que lograba todos sus objetivos, sin importar el precio a pagar.

-.-

Permaneció agazapado, con una incomodidad tan desesperante en el abdomen que durante un segundo creyó que la comida de ésa madrugada se le regresaría por el esófago, respiró hondo y lento, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones algunos instantes de más antes de expulsarlo como vapor de humedad por la nariz.

Observó el vaho de su calculada respiración, sintiéndose absorto durante instantes, sabía a qué se debía ese extraño comportamiento de su parte, pero no lo remediaría pronto. De las historias diarias que grababa como prioridad en su, cada vez menos, olvidadiza memoria a largo plazo, desde que una misión fallida y quizá algo de benevolencia por parte de sus superiores le permitieron descansar su manipulada psique, siempre estaba el acto repetitivo: Hydra pisándole los talones.

No importaba la hora, ni el lugar, simplemente de un segundo a otro, donde sea que estuviera, se llenaba de soldados camuflados como civiles, policías o lo que fuera, y segundos después huía mientras ellos intentaban (inútilmente) seguirle el paso para lograr capturarlo.

"_Eres un arma… El mejor invento que hemos conseguido en décadas de trabajo…"_

Justo en esos momentos, se encontraba en una situación exactamente igual a las anteriores que venían aconteciendo en su vida desertora desde hace unos meses, afianzó el agarre del brazo de metal a la madera del árbol que lo camuflaba entre sus ramas frondosas, entrecerró los ojos y detalló cuántos soldados quedaban.

Contó tres en cada punto cardinal y dos cubriéndose entre el pasto de esa carretera abandonada a las afueras de Iowa, fingiendo pasividad frente a una máquina de matar, sintió el impulso extraño de elaborar una mueca con sus labios para expresar lo estúpido que le sabía esa estrategia.

Manteniendo el equilibrio en su precaria posición, alzó el cuchillo de combate que cuidaba mejor que a sí mismo, por encima de su cabeza con el brazo humano, y de un certero movimiento en sus dedos, lo arrojó sin vacilar un segundo.

Mientras el guerrillero caía con el cráneo atravesado y expulsando sangre como una fuente, su compañero trató de dar la voz de alarma en el mismo segundo que el Soldado del Invierno saltó sobre sus hombros y le partió el cuello con la planta de los pies, sin hacer el menor sonido.

Los despojó de las armas y cargó un rifle con facilidad mientras divisaba a sus próximos objetivos, un disparo no previsto le rozó el hombro metálico, saltando chispas a su paso y haciéndole rodar sobre la grama, cayó sobre su espalda y disparó, asestando en la cabeza de su agresor y el cuello del compañero de refuerzo.

Las balas silbaban a sus lados, respondió lanzando tres granadas que hicieron caer los pedazos del agonizante escuadrón a su alrededor, observó encorvado y con la respiración ligeramente agitada el fuego consumiéndose a sí mismo en llamaradas que parecían querer arrasar con todo lo que tocaban, extendiéndose hasta el cielo oscuro, por nubarrones de lluvia y frío.

Quedó de pie en medio de aquél genocidio, aguardando a que arribaran más soldados, más agentes, toda Hydra, si con eso lograba terminar aquella locura sin fin, esperaría setenta años más de ser necesario pero... Nada ocurrió.

Llegó la lluvia, el fuego se extinguió, y de nuevo el Soldado del Invierno tenía objetivos que cumplir y su propia organización lo quería fuera del mapa, gruñó, hastiado de hacer lo mismo siempre, sin la congelación de por medio el mundo pintaba caótico e insoportable. La locura estaba a la orden del día si no era cuidadoso.

"… _Él no ataca o se defiende, sólo sigue órdenes"_

Caminó hasta la carretera, recogiendo por el camino un morral con provisiones aparte del que ya poseía, desprendiéndolo del torso ensangrentado que perteneció a un militar de operaciones encubiertas, inspeccionó que tuviera suplementos necesarios y rebuscó armas en el resto de los cuerpos.

Las cargó y amarró a las diversas correas y fundas que iba adaptando a sus piernas y espalda, las que sobraron las envolvió en las tiras de una camisa vieja y deshilachada que se ocultaba entre su "equipaje personal", más específicamente, todo lo que iba consiguiendo gratis durante su viaje al próximo destino, no quería seguir huyendo sin tener una buena defensa.

Apenas consideró que tenía suficiente armamento y las diferentes granadas y pistolas apropiadamente envueltas en tela dentro del desgastado morral, se acercó hasta el primer soldado que asesinó, arrancando el cuchillo pequeño de su cráneo, limpiándolo mecánicamente sobre la tela de su pantalón, no quería perder eso también.

Caminó algunos pasos y se detuvo bruscamente, sacó una de las tres _G17 _que cargaba en el cinturón y disparó por detrás de su cuerpo, volteando el rostro sólo para observar el malogrado agente encubierto caer de bruces al suelo, con dos disparos en la frente, la mantuvo extendida frente a sí hasta que determinó el estar fuera de peligro.

Guardó de un práctico movimiento la pistola en su lugar mientras retomaba el paso, ignorando el aroma a muerte que le rodeaba, familiar para él hasta no hace mucho, ahora sentía como si jamás lo hubiese experimentado.

Trató de no pensar en nada, en _nadie_, pero la creciente ansiedad lo hizo acelerar el paso hasta alcanzar una velocidad de carrera, huyó sin rumbo fijo, ya entendía la presión en su abdomen, en realidad era a la altura de su pecho, se parecía mucho al remordimiento, pero Bucky Barnes aún no recordaba lo que era eso.

"_Eres el soldado perfecto"_

-.-

- Son mis vacaciones, cariño.

Arrugó el entrecejo, y carraspeó la garganta antes de hablarle con mayor insistencia y carácter, dependía de su ayuda pero también era jefe desde muchos puntos de vista, aunque, como amiga, era la única forma en que podía hacer algo al respecto:- Tú jamás tienes vacaciones, siempre estás haciendo algo. Sabes que no puedo hacer esto solo, te necesito.

"Mala elección de palabras", pensó, antes de maldecirse por su inocencia que arrastraba de otro tiempo al notar la sonrisa leve y ácida que le dedicó la mujer, cómodamente acostada en el mullido sofá blanco de su oficina temporal, jugaba con su celular y fingía no prestarle atención, pero sabía que era todo lo contrario.

- ¿Es acaso una insinuación lo que me acabas de decir? Pensé que no eras de los que iban rápido:- Bromeó juguetona, pero al escuchar el silencio de su amigo sintió pena por él, tan fiel como un perro, si apostara en su contra probablemente ganaría todo lo que se le antojara.

Sin poder evitarlo, habló, incluso cuando pensó no hacerlo:- Te di todo lo que tenía el departamento de Hydra, recuerda que no existe, es tan libre como desee serlo, si estuviera en su lugar no abandonaría eso pronto. Para gente como nosotros, una ventaja así puede significar la diferencia entre vida y muerte. Deberías...:- Se mordió la lengua, y comentó en cambio:- ¿Tan importante es para ti?

No le contestó, pero la Viuda Negra no era sentimental, menos reina del drama, entendía a Steve mucho mejor que sí mismo, en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Lo que el hombre no le contaría _todavía_ era su reticencia a examinar ése documento, porque hace un par de semanas se había decidido a examinarlo con detalle para comprender qué había sucedido con su amigo, y no pudo pasar de las primeras cuatro páginas, los eventos ahí descritos eran tan abominables y crueles que el sólo plantearse la idea de que, durante setenta años, Bucky se viera sometido a tal crueldad le hizo pasar la noche en vela, con un nudo en la garganta que le hizo arder los ojos terriblemente.

Mientras veía al súper soldado concentrado en sus propias e internas dudas, torció la boca con ligero brillo labial y reflexionó, intercalando la mirada entre la pantalla de su celular y el Capitán América, de verdad deseaba ayudarlo, pero no siempre se podía obtener lo que en realidad se quería... aunque eso no significaba impedimento para hacer trampa de vez en cuando.

- Hey, Capi…

El parpadeo lento y agotado de Steve Rogers le indicó que tenía la suficiente atención de su parte, estiró el brazo hasta que los dedos del hombre alcanzaron el celular increíblemente avanzado que se encontraba sujeto en su mano. Esperó hasta comprobar que su expresión de genuina sorpresa se adueñara del rostro afable, y apenas los ojos azules buscaron a los suyos tratando de encontrar explicaciones, Natasha no se hizo de rogar:- Está de camino a Rusia, parece que sigue buscando problemas. Si te apresuras tal vez evites perderle el rastro, espero ande con ganas de dialogar.

Steve frunció el ceño, observando los datos de localización en la pantalla del teléfono, ya había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarle, pero no conseguía dar con su paradero, a cada oportunidad que estaba cerca de poder verlo, desaparecía, el mismo Sam prefirió mantener distancia del asunto después de los dos primeros meses sin resultados positivos.

Fury seguía en Europa, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que descubriera lo que estaba haciendo e interviniera en su búsqueda, se le agotaban las opciones, y para complicar más las cosas, Bucky seguía masacrando agentes, tanto de SHIELD como Hydra, el súper soldado comprendía que su confusión lo volvía peligroso para ambas agencias y por eso trataban de erradicar el mal cuánto antes, pero muy en el fondo, confiaba en que las desarrolladas habilidades del que en antaño fuera su mejor amigo, le permitieran resistir hasta el momento en que lograra encontrarlo e, irónicamente, al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que esa sobrecogedora capacidad para el asesinato por parte del Soldado del Invierno, no le permitiera al Capitán salvarlo de sí mismo.

La mujer a su lado volvió a retomar el hilo de la conversación, sacándolo bruscamente de sus tortuosas reflexiones:-… Si de casualidad está por casarse para obtener la nacionalidad rusa, recuerda que ya no puedes gritar "Me opongo" para impedirlo, en nuestro ambiente laboral entras a la iglesia dando disparos al aire y te llevas a la novia... O al novio, en tu caso.

Disfrutó como nunca la expresión totalmente contrariada y avergonzada del Capitán América, el cual casi le lanzó ese aparato encima, y casi, porque era un caballero hasta en esos momentos, cabreado y abochornado por su atrevida insinuación. Si no fuera la Viuda Negra, posiblemente estaría sujetándose el abdomen mientras reía desvergonzadamente, pero sólo pudo darle una sonrisa traviesa y exclamar con soltura:- ¿Cuándo retomamos la búsqueda?

-.-

- ¿Sabes? Ése hijo de puta arruinó mi traje favorito de combate, y Fury no me quiso dar el permiso para que Departamento de Investigaciones me diseñara otro. Tuve que rogarle al maldito desgraciado de Stark, todavía no puedo salir de mi casa sin que me fastidien en las charlas por las fotos que publicaron en las noticias de mi, ebrio en una de sus reuniones. No quiero verlo jamás. Cuestión de sentido común.

- No te pido eso, sólo que me cubras, es todo. La misión durará cinco semanas, y María te ayudará en todos los trámites del cargo.

- Fury va a enloquecer de rabia cuando se entere de lo que están planeando hacer, espero que lo sepas y no ser el primer ser humano con sentido común que te rodea- La mujer pelirroja carraspeó con fría indignación, pero Sam no detuvo su diálogo:- Natasha, no te ofendas, pero sabes que tengo razón:- Una mueca de fastidio fue la respuesta que le indicó lo indiferentes que resultaban para la Viuda Negra las opiniones ajenas hacia su persona, tomó más de su bebida energética y observó cuidadosamente al Capitán América, pensando sus siguientes palabras.

- Sabes lo que pienso respecto a esto:- Insistió, notando que Steve dejaba caer pesadamente su cuerpo en el respaldar de la silla del comedor, había abierto la puerta de su casa con una alegría que se desvaneció al escuchar el motivo de la visita de Rogers y Romanoff, frunció los labios y terminó de hablar:- No quiero ser pesimista, pero la última vez casi logra matarte ¿Qué le impediría hacerlo ahora? Es libre y te considera una amenaza, no necesitará órdenes de ningún tipo para exterminarte, es más peligroso ahora que antes, n-

- Es mi amigo, es mi _mejor amigo_, estuvo para mí cuando más lo necesitaba, no puedo darle la espalda ahora, ya lo hice una vez y pasó todo esto.

Sam apoyó la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados, e hizo la pregunta más sensata de todas:- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te necesita?:- La mirada severa del súper soldado hizo que se apresurara a explicarse mejor:- Esta bien, el sujeto sufrió una amnesia fatal pero es más máquina que humano ahora, no creo que necesite nada más que a sí mismo, si quisiera ayuda, es muy capaz de encontrarte por sus medios.

- Hydra quiere aniquilarlo:- El hombre moreno alzó ambas cejas y Natasha frunció levemente el ceño, esa información era clasificada y se las compartía al no encontrar mejores argumentos para ganar la discusión:- Mató a más soldados de los que puedo contar y sigue haciéndolo, SHIELD lo tiene en la mira, tengo que hacer algo para evitar que las cosas empeoren.

Sonrió espontáneamente, admiraba cada día más al hombre tras el escudo, Steve era una gran persona, y lo dijo sin pesar mucho las palabras:- Ese tal "Bucky" debería matar por tener un amigo de tú clase:- El Capitán América sonrió con cierta melancolía al escuchar eso:- ¿Crees que me parezco a ti? Tal vez debería buscar un parche, y fingir ser la resurrección del viejo Director, porque el cabello rubio nunca me ha sentado bien.

Steve carcajeó sin poder evitarlo, agradecido y aliviado a partes iguales. Esa misma noche tomó _prestado_ un jet de la organización y, con Natasha como piloto y guía turística, hicieron el viaje con destino a Rusia, iba a encontrarlo y, de alguna manera, traerlo de vuelta, con todo lo que esa afirmación implicaba.

-.-

"_- Nueva misión: Eliminar a un escuadrón de espionaje chino en la frontera con el norte, tres días de duración, haz lo que creas necesario._

_Mal chiste: Él sólo seguía órdenes._

_**"Eres mi misión"**_

_Llegó con el escuadrón, pudo regodearse de permanecer tan bien oculto entre la nieve que para cuando detectaron su presencia, les contestó volándolos en pedazos con cargas de explosivos que arrasaron con el campamento entero._

_**"Por favor, no me hagas hacerlo"**_

_Un agonizante sujeto cargó con movimientos torpes una pistola y apuntó directo a su cabeza, lamentablemente, estaba enfrentando al Soldado del Invierno, murió de un salvaje puñetazo metálico que trituró su rostro, el brazo mecánico recogió la pistola con soltura en los movimientos, asegurándose de que estuviese cargada al momento que detectaba la presencia de dos espías restantes, disparó la cantidad de veces suficientes para acabar con el cartucho completo._

_**"Tú nombre es James Buchanan Barnes"**_

_Se acercó a uno de los cuerpos que manchaban la nieve con tintes rojizos, a cada segundo más coagulados y oscuros, y le pateó la espalda para ver su rostro, el cuerpo giró sobre su espalda con pesadez, pero... Los ojos vidriosos y muertos del espía le escrutaron con furia, retrocedió sin saber por qué, mientras labios azules del cadáver repitieron crípticamente, con una voz cavernosa y gutural, quejumbrosa._

_"Asesino"_

_"Asesino"_

_**"Maldito Asesino"**_

Un fuerte grito de terror escapó de sus labios mientras se enderezaba bruscamente de los trapos que servían como cama, trató de pensar en algo pero el dolor de cabeza fue punzante y apretó sus cabellos entre los dedos de su mano humana, respirando completamente alterado.

Soltó quejidos de molestia mientras intentaba calmarse, eso fue horrible, nunca había sentido algo como la enorme presión en su garganta al momento de escuchar esas palabras, no significaba nada para él, pero calaron en su mente con la determinación más aterradora que había sentido en todo lo que recordaba de vida.

_"Eres mi amigo"_

Exhaló aire, al fin disminuyendo la agitación en su organismo, la desesperación terrible apareció sin previo aviso, alertándolo casi al punto de la paranoia total. Se sentía atrapado, y cada vez que las pesadillas se repetían, la necesidad de escapar constantemente le embargaba hasta dejarle sin aire en los pulmones.

_Maldita sea._

Se levantó con agilidad de su lugar, girando sobre sí mismo, buscando algo, no sabía qué exactamente, pero no dejó de observar el perímetro hasta que el movimiento le hizo sentir algo mareado, frenó sus pasos pero aún se mantenía alerta, jadeó con amargura, se había comportado como un imbécil iluso ¿Por qué, siquiera, seguía huyendo? Nunca iban a dejar de perseguirlo, Hydra no descansaría hasta exterminarlo, era su mejor invención pero pronto sacarían a otro asesino mejor que él sólo para que terminara con su patética existencia.

Tuvo mucha suerte hasta ése momento, pero no había nadie mejor que él para predecir los movimientos de la organización, su instinto y experiencia le dejaron en claro desde el principio que estaba solo frente a ésa amenaza, y no era capaz ni de averiguar adecuadamente quién demonios era antes de todo eso, no era nadie, nada, su mera existencia libre no poseía ningún sentido, y fue un completo imbécil al creer que, con el tiempo en el exterior podría conseguir algo. Qué imbécil.

Se dejó caer sentado sobre las mantas húmedas de sudor, cruzando las piernas y rascando distraídamente las picaduras de insectos en el dorso de su brazo humano, tal vez… Tal vez lo mejor era regresar, actuar descuidadamente y dejarse capturar, volver a los cuarteles, sabía que lo torturarían terriblemente, pero le necesitaban porque era un increíble asesino, quizá lo sentaran de nuevo en la silla de electrochoques y lo sometieran a múltiples sesiones diarias, hasta que no quedara nada de lo que era actualmente.

Pensó que era preferible a estar dando vueltas en círculos por todo el país, fingiendo saber a dónde dirigirse, quién era, cuando la realidad es que estaba más perdido y confuso que en un principio, quizá si… quizá eso era lo mejor, después de todo…

"_No voy a luchar contra ti…"_

"_No pretendemos hacerte daño, aunque sea deberías darnos tú nombre, si es que tienes uno…"_

"_¡Es un maldito café y parecía que no habías comido en años!"_

"_Entonces termínala… Porque estaré contigo…"_

Sacudió la cabeza, doblando con manos temblorosas las sábanas y amarrándolas con tiras de cuero, lanzando el agua helada que guardaba en un recipiente de plástico sobre la hoguera con llamaradas pequeñas, en cuánto la oscuridad lo abarcó todo se encargó de acomodar bien los amarres a su equipaje, ajustándolo a su cuerpo y le quitó el seguro a una ametralladora, ubicándola a la altura de sus hombros, se reclinó ligeramente hacia delante y comenzó a caminar sólo guiándose por los sonidos nocturnos y la precaria visibilidad del campo abierto, mientras comenzaban a caer copos de nieve a sus alrededores, suavemente.

Quizá tenía razón, quizá era un imbécil iluso ahora, pero sería aún más imbécil si dejaba que lo destrozaran de nuevo. Nadie iba a lograr detenerlo, nunca lo habían conseguido, y estaba seguro, porque lo _sentía _en su interior de una extraña manera, que ahora era más fuerte que nunca. Podía con eso. Iba a encontrar sus respuestas, y si debía exterminar a más personas, sacrificando por el camino su naciente moral y humanidad, lo haría sin vacilar. El Soldado del Invierno sonrió con determinación, mientras Bucky Barnes comenzaba su lento regreso desde lo más profundo de su ser, fusionándose lentamente en un solo ser, y volviendo con calma a lo que era, antes de que Hydra apareciera en su vida.

"… _Porque estaré contigo hasta el final"_

-.-

El viaje era largo y pesado, se turnaron para manejar la aeronave en dos ocasiones, al llegar y gracias a la fémina y sus contactos que llenaban siempre de incertidumbre al Capitán América, lograron conseguir hospedaje en una cabaña apartada de la ciudad más cercana, que les permitía un acceso bastante sencillo a la frontera, donde consideraban que su objetivo llegaría en un par de días, si los datos de SHIELD eran correctos.

Mientras la rusa tarareaba una canción que había escuchado aquella mañana en el despacho de la organización y preparaba su ropa para darse una ducha, Steve Rogers no podía tener la mente en otro lado que no fuera su próximo encuentro, sentado sobre la superficie de la cama dentro de la habitación que le correspondía (no pensaba invadir la privacidad de Natasha compartiendo cuarto), la carpeta amarilla sobre sus piernas y sus dedos repasaban la superficie, dudando de si enfrentar de una vez la realidad o postergarla como venía haciendo, leyendo y releyendo obsesivamente el título en letras rojas y rusas de la carpeta, "Experimento XVII: Soldado Del Invierno"

No podía hacerlo, tenía el miedo humano ante lo desconocido, pero principalmente, el miedo _como humano_ ante lo más bajo de su propia raza en pro del avance. Decidió que era momento cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, esto tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta, cerró la puerta de su habitación y retomó su lugar, respirando hondo y abriendo de par en par el archivo, salteó las primeras cuatro hojas y desperdigó sobre el colchón las restantes, acomodó las fotos y documentos con imágenes a un lado, y los reportes, descripciones y demás en el otro, sujetó el resumen de la investigación y comenzó a leer, ansioso por entender qué había vivido durante esos años que permaneció congelado, y hasta no hace mucho:

"Día I: 11:00 am. No responde a los estímulos, se aplica electroshock para reactivar su sistema nervioso, aumentando los voltios progresivamente hasta que sufre espasmos y convulsiones, el implante responde a la estimulación pero cae en un punto muerto al avanzar los impulsos artificiales"

"Día II: 4:00 am. Lleva quince minutos sin moverse. No habla, no responde a ningún estímulo, pero no para de susurrar y habla consigo mismo. Aún no está listo"

"Día III: 2:00 am. Se ha decidido intensificar la terapia de electroshock y agudizar las lesiones en su lóbulo izquierdo, re calibración del equipo para que los aprendizajes primarios sigan permaneciendo intactos. Zola a cargo del proyecto durante cinco semanas, designado por los generales"

"Día VIII…"

Entrecerró los ojos ¿Por qué obviaron tantos días? Rápidamente examinó los otros archivos en busca de respuestas, y deseó no haberlo hecho. Nunca.

"Se han probado los restos de nervios funcionales en el miembro amputado… Desmayo… Shock… Terapias de reanimación…El implante mecánico funciona, pero los nervios no responden adecuadamente, se debe repetir la operación…"

"Sufre quemaduras internas por la intensidad de la máquina, la nueva calibración afectó las meninges de su área frontal,… Intentó escapar hoy… Se obtuvo el permiso para aumentar la cantidad de voltios…"

"Asistió al primer entrenamiento… Desobediencia, efectividad al defenderse… Se sometió a una sesión de experimentación con el implante, infringiendo la sensación de pérdida y desmembramiento por medio de palancas de acero…"

"Desajustaban los dedos y cubiertas metálicas hasta su límite… Presentó dolor y molestia… Repetir el procedimiento dos veces al día durante diez semanas… Reporte de mejoras al archivo…"

"Día VIII: 4:36 pm. El personal le realizó la misma entrevista durante 45 minutos, alternándose y variando ligeramente la estructura de las preguntas. No recuerda su fecha de nacimiento, lugar de residencia, nombre, tipo de sangre, pareja, estado civil, primeros estudios, pero parece saber nombres de lugares y personas aleatoriamente. Se ha sometido a terapia con la máquina en lapsos intermitentes de cinco horas, el proyecto avanza"

"Día XVI: 8:00 pm. Agresividad y signos de irritación. Se sometió a un aleccionamiento por parte de los entrenadores, el brazo presenta entumecimiento por la constante congelación, se procede a inyectar anestésico en cantidades moderadas, el sujeto percibe toda la operación con reacciones de molestia y dolor. Terapia con la máquina se incrementa, su efectividad ha disminuido y se recalibra nuevamente"

Las fotos eran insoportables: Congelamiento, heridas por causa de las sesiones con choques eléctricos, cuerpos desmembrados de animales de los primeros entrenamientos, luego eran sustituidos por seres humanos, registro de todas las armas que sabía manejar, el lugar denominado "Cuarto Rojo" y él, en medio de todo eso, a veces con gestos de dolor, a veces simplemente demostrando que el sufrimiento era insoportable, y lentamente, entre más pasaban las fotos ordenadas cronológicamente, la extinción de toda emoción en su rostro, ya a ése punto había dejado de poseer humanidad, y las descripciones que dolían más que las imágenes…

"Primera Sesión: Utilizar el implante en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo"

"Quinta sesión: Efectividad durante todo el combate con el espía, duración: 10:40 min. Se planea obtener un récord de 8 minutos"

"Sesión Final: Objetivos exterminados. Sujeto denominado "Soldado del Invierno" demuestra que el tratamiento ha sido efectivo"

"Resultados Positivos a partir de su primera misión"

"_Terapias constantes y con menor regularidad…"_

Cuando Natasha salió de su baño, le sorprendió ligeramente notar que la luz por debajo de la puerta del cuarto donde estaba el capitán se encontraba apagada, observó el reloj del pasillo y le pareció que era bastante temprano para que él durmiera, pero quizá sólo estaba cansado, anotó el curioso detalle en su mente y caminó hasta su propia habitación, secándose el cabello y pensando en comprar algo de comida para ambos, cuando el hombre despertara.

Mientras tanto, observando la neblina por la ventana de su habitación y escuchando los pasos de la ex asesina rusa por fuera de su puerta, Steve sintió de nuevo el nudo en la garganta acrecentarse con cada minuto que pasaba, y le ardían tanto los ojos que estaba seguro que el frío que sentía bajar por su rostro no era sólo la baja temperatura del país natal de Natasha, suspiró hondo y se sintió realmente mal, le recordaba a la sensación que tuvo cuando Bucky se soltó de aquél tren y pensó que había muerto.

_Todo era su culpa._

-.-

.

.

.

**Reviews?**


End file.
